Perspectives
by LyddieLovesWriting
Summary: I don't know what to name this. This is my two takes on the scene in Kim Possible: So The Drama when Kim and Ron are trapped and talking. I didn't change any words, but I added emphasis and wrote it in both their POVs. I have a sort of long author's note at the end, sorry about that, I wanted to share my inspiration. I really enjoyed writing it! I hope you like it(:


**I thought it'd be fun to write Ron's and Kim's perspectives on the scene in So The Drama that they're trapped by Drakken. So, here's both their perspectives from the brain of an obsessed 18 year old who should be reading for AP English. Enjoy:) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, or any of that stuff, I wish I did, it'd be fun to make new episodes, though I'm not sure if they could continue it well…sorry, I'm ranting now:)**

~Ron~

I woke up, surrounded by Nacos, "I-is this Heaven?" Then I saw Kim blink. Oh thank goodness she's okay, I was so worried, "KP! I thought you were down for the count!"

She sighed, her eyes wouldn't look up, "Why couldn't I see that he was a fake?" she sounded angry with herself, either that or utterly heartbroken…No one, makes _my Kim_ feel like that!

I need to play it cool, "Yeah, doesn't get much faker than a synthodrone!" Maybe that wasn't the best line, Ew! Kim kissed a synthodrone?! "EWW OH, You kissed a synthodrone!"

She sighed again, "I never kissed him…" Oh, good! I smiled, finally feeling hopeful. That'd be nasty! "_But I wanted to…" _That hurt way more than it should.

I cringed, "Okay…too much info." I _needed_ to change the subject, "So, what's the plan?" KP will know what to do! I know it!

"Ron…" she said desperately, "I-I've got nothing!" She looked and sounded like she was about to cry.

No, no one makes Kim lose hope. _I_ lose hope; _Kim_ brings it back, "That's my line! And what's worse, that's quitter talk!"

"Drakken finally won! I should've stuck to babysitting!" Oh no, we still got this! And if she stuck to babysitting we'd never be as close as we are. No, no, NO!

"Alright, KP, this pity fiesta is _over_!" Okay, that was harsher than I meant, but she needs to hear this, "Drakken has not won! He played you!" How is this encouraging? Oh, I got this, "Now it's payback time!" She's still almost crying…okay, less focus on Drakken, "There are guys out there that are better for you than Eric. Guys that are real, for one thing."

She perked up a bit, "You really think there's a guy out there for me?" She smiled a tad.

Okay, Ron, _it's now or never_! "Out there…In here…" I said slowly, smiling.

"Oh really?" she looked confused…I already started, _I have to finish_ strong.

"Sure, y'know guys like…" Rufus popped out of my pocket, I kinda forgot about the little guy, "Rufus?"

Kim seemed more confused than I had, "Rufus?" then it hit her, "Rufus! You can save us!"

_Moment lost_, you couldn't have waited two minutes? Later, I guess, let's kick some Drakken behind!

~Kim~

I blinked, I'm tied in room filled with Bueno Nacho crap…I groaned. Oh, Eric…I can't believe I was so _stupid_. I heard Ron, "KP! I thought you were down for the count!"

His concern is sweet, _really sweet_, but Eric. I'm an _idiot_! "Why couldn't I see he was a fake?" I looked to the ground. I'm _so ashamed_ of myself, and also heartbroken. This is a new low, even for Drakken. I can deal with taunting, but this? Ugh, who am I kidding? This is all my fault!

"Yeah, it doesn't get much faker than a synthodrone!" Not helping, Ron… "Eww OH! You kissed a synthodrone!"

"I never kissed him…" I can't believe we're having this conversation. Stupid, stupid, Kim! "but I wanted to…"

He cringed, "Okay, too much info…" What's up with Ron lately, anyway? "So, what's the plan?"

Plan? No, there's no plan,_ this is the end_, Drakken finally did it, he's going to take over the world and _there's nothing I can do_ to stop him because I'm _stupid_ and let my emotions run everything. Oh…Ron…oh my gosh, how have I been _so blind_? He's the _only one_ who's truly been there, wow, I can't believe I never admitted to myself that _I like him_, maybe I should tell him… "Ron…I" I never thought of Ron this deeply before…he cares about me so much, even if he sucks at comfort, but I should probably tell him I give up…. "I've got nothing!"

"That's my line! And _even worse_ that's quitter talk!" He sounded upset, almost as upset as I feel. But there's _nothing_ I can do. And Ron doesn't quit, it just seems like it…Ron, he puts up with _so much…_

"Drakken finally won! I should've stuck to babysitting!" Yet again, I was _stupid._ This really is all my fault. Somebody else could've handled Drakken, he would've been arrested; he wouldn't be succeeding right now.

"Alright, KP_, this pity fiesta is over_!" Typical Ron. Gosh, I really do like Ron,_ I almost smiled_. "Drakken has not won! He played you, now it's payback time!" Wow, I've never heard him sound so determined, but comfort on the Drakken thing really isn't going to help me right now. "There are guys out there that are better for you than Eric! Guys that are real, for one thing." I smiled a bit, he really does know what I need…that's sort of crazy.

"Do you really think there's a guy out there _for me_?"

I looked up at him, he looked nervous, "Out there…" then a shy smile came, as he refused to make eye contact, "_in here_…" he likes me_?_ Wow, _I'm even more blind than I thought_! Stupid, stupid, Kim! Wait,_ he likes me _too!

"Oh. _Really_?" I looked at him with a smile. _C'mon, Ron, fully admit it…_

"Sure, y'know…guys like-Rufus?"

"Rufus?" I said, confused. I looked and noticed Rufus on his shoulder. "Rufus! You can save us!" Okay, save the world, THEN pursue relationship with Ron. Let's do this.

**So, this idea started with the thought of "No one makes **_**my Kim **_**feel like that" and I decided to write this scene in Ron's perspective, since I had a lot of good ideas. Then I decided to try my hand at Kim's too. Which is funny, because hers is longer and I actually like it better. I hope the itallics and underlines aren't overboard, I know there's a lot, but because of the intensity and emotion in this scene, I thought a tiny bit of overkill was appropriate. I hope someone enjoys this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
